Interesting
by Ruler of the Fake Empire
Summary: "You're doing this on purpose" he stated angrily. "That would solely depend on what 'this' is" he growled again and she smiled. She was liking this. She stood, and realised she had been wrong. She frowned, he was taller than her and she didn't like that. "You're tedious" "Thank you" she had no idea what tedious meant. "I didn't mean it as a complement" "I don't care"


"You're interesting" it was much less a dare, more of a declaration. She was declaring her unruly and curious presence and it was his fault. Generally when people live on other people's roofs they do things like draw or read or something of that artistic nature. This girl did not. She watched and observed and she had come to the educated decision that the man was interesting. This was as far as he investigations had gotten her.

The man didn't flinch at her appearance and she would of been disappointed if he had. She had heard people call him humanities greatest warrior and she didn't think that humanities greatest warriors ought to flinch. Such thin eyes. Distrustful, how sad.

"Who are you?" She smiled, hands in pockets.

"I'm me, who are you?" She cocked her head to the side. Of course she knew who he was, she knew everything, but she figured it might of been polite. Though he didn't reply with his name.

"What are you doing here?" Another smile,

"I'm talking to you, yet it is still a mystery who you are" she began to stroll around the room. She liked this room, it was her favourite. It was the room with the tables and the food. She often found the brown haired girl stealing food like she did. Sometimes the short baldish boy would follow her worriedly. He was also interesting.

"How long have you been here?" She paused in her stroll, before laughed quietly.

"I'm taller than you" she chuckled.

"Lovely, how long have you been here?" He had those boxy things hanging from his hips and the straps that they all wore. Another interesting factor.

"I don't know" she sighed musingly. She wasn't good with time it just kept running away, never stay still enough to analyse. She didn't like that. Instead of dwelling on it she crouched down next to the man, so that she could look at the boxes. They were shinier than every one else's, she could see her face. Big round golden eyes, light freckles. She still looked like herself, that was good.

"What do you intend to do?" She didn't stand to answer the interesting short person. The boxes had stolen her attention. The seemed to carry knives, big long knives. Only one in each box had a handle though and they seemed to be attachable.

"Why do you have so many knives?" She thought it was a very valid question, but he seemed to disagree.

"Answer my question first" his voice was growling and she thought that was strange. Normally only dogs growl.

"What question?" She didn't remember any question, but maybe she did. She couldn't remember what she didn't remember anymore. That was alarming. The man growled again and she wondered if he was in fact a dog and she hadn't noticed. It wouldn't of been the first time.

"You're doing this on purpose" he stated angrily.

"That would solely depend on what 'this' is" he growled again and she smiled. She was liking this. She stood, and realised she had been wrong. She frowned, he was taller than her and she didn't like that.

"You're tedious"

"Thank you" she had no idea what tedious meant.

"I didn't mean it as a complement"

"I don't care"

"What do you want from me and what is wrong with your ears?" She was roughly yanked by one of her ears. She screeched and leapt a good five feat in the air, landing on a table. She looked at the interesting man accusingly.

"What was that for? It was very rude" the man's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Come with me"

"No"

"If you come with me, you can have whatever you want" he offered and she laughed from where she was perched.

"I don't believe you"

"You should believe me"

"And you should be more convincing"

"Fine then, I'll make someone else to convince you" the girl raised an eyebrow, curiosity itching at her like it always did. Who else did he mean?

"Who?" Another smirk came from the man.

"Hanji!" He hollered suddenly. She jumped and recoiled at the sound, looking at him in alarm. Hanji? Who was this person? She didn't know of someone called Hanji, this was interesting.

All of a sudden the door burst open and a woman bounded into the room. She was tall and her hair was going everywhere. She jumped on the small man, not even noticing the girl standing on the table. The girl on the table noticed her her though. She stood above them, taking advantage of her artificial height. She took the glasses from the woman's hair and brought them up to her face. She liked the glasses though they didn't hold her short attention span for long.

"Who are you?" The woman snaps up at her with curiosity in her dark eyes.

"I'm also interesting, aren't I?"


End file.
